


Confessions in Morytha

by telethiastar



Series: Pyrex Collection [4]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I mean honestly it's hardly a Pyrex fic if Zeke doesn't step in to bring chaos, Just two dorks being cute, Kisses, Main course of Pyrex with a side of Panzeke, Rex and Pyra under the World Tree, Spoilers, Zeke crashes the party as usual, aaaaaaaaa, angst i think, enjoy your meal, here's some good ol' Pyrex to water your dying crops, holy Architect this is so cheesy I'm sorry, it probably breaks canon but shhhhh, it's real cute, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, oh well, overdramatic af, such is his name, tbh I have no idea when this takes place in the actual game, we'll just pretend it makes sense for the sake of plot convenience, wow I was honestly expecting to have more tags in this, you have no idea how long it took me to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: The Aegis turns to face him “Rex, you…” she begins, before taking a deep breath. “You weren’t really planning on...giving up, were you?”In which Rex and Pyra have a discussion, and realize a few things about each other.





	Confessions in Morytha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbat/gifts).



> Finally finished this mess of a Pyrex story after having it in my drafts for so long... Hope you guys enjoy! This will probably be my last Pyrex thing because I have to get back to TROMH (which I can do now that this is done) and I'm moving on to some other fandoms, but this was fun to write.
> 
> In any case, I'm glad to finally be able to share this with you all, and I'm hoping this will be a little rain in this desert of a fandom XD
> 
> Now, as you can see, this is gifted to my friend and fellow Pyrex enthusiast, TragicallyBadAtThis. He's stuck with me for about 7 months now, and he's been proofreading my stuff for a while. I've been working on this fic for such a long time (and I've been teasing about it for even longer), and he's been so supportive of me throughout the time I was writing this, and the time that we've known each other. Thank you so much for being amazing, man. You rock. *hugs*
> 
> Also shoutout to everyone in the Discord. You guys are awesome ;3
> 
> Now then, without further ado, let us read onward!

_Secrets._

Pieces of personal information that people keep to themselves. Sometimes they share these mysteries with others—close friends—as a symbol of trust, but the majority of society chooses to withhold them from the general public.

Nia decided that there’s something important that Pyra _needs_ to know, after she gave herself up in Tantal. It’s not exactly a secret, but so far no one has made the effort to inform her. Nia doesn’t know what’s going to happen once the party makes their way out of Morytha, and because of that, she has no idea if she’ll get another chance as perfect as right now to tell her. It’s one of those “now or never” moments; when someone chooses to say something the minute it’s convenient for them, because they don’t know if Opportunity is going to end up on their side again in the future.

Right now, everyone has taken to just resting for a while. There would be the occasional bit of small talk, but for the most part, everyone had remained relatively quiet, simply relaxing as much as they could in comfortable silence. Nia herself had been busy taking care of everyone’s wounds (the rough asphalt down here is vicious), but she finished her task a lot earlier than she anticipated, and was left to deal with her unwanted companion called Boredom once again. Thus, what led her to make the decision to speak to Pyra as soon as possible.

She casts a searching glance over the party’s makeshift camp, only to discover that the Aegis is nowhere to be seen. She spots her Driver sleeping soundly in a corner with his weapon by his side, but aside from that, the Gormotti sees no other sign of Pyra or Mythra’s presence. She gives the group one last onceover—just in case she missed anything—and is surprised to find that Brighid is also absent. Her ears flicker as she ponders this for a moment. _Did they leave together, or did they have their own reasons?_

She shakes her head; regardless, she should go look for them and bring them back if need be; they can’t be too far from the camp. Once that’s taken care of, she can tell Pyra what happened after she left.

With another goal in mind, she takes her leave, but not before asking Dromarch to look after the group while she’s gone.

She finds Brighid not too far from the camp, leaning on an ancient piece of railing and gazing out over the devastated city thoughtfully. She carefully approaches the blue flame Blade, and if she acknowledges Nia’s presence, she doesn’t show it. The healer leans on the railing next to her, silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up.

“It’s...kind of sad, isn’t it?”

Brighid hums.

“I mean, this must have been a lively place. Back when it was still standing…”

“Hmm.”

Nia leans further over the balcony, sad eyes fixated on a fallen street light.

“I wonder what happened. What caused this city’s downfall...” She shifts her attention to some unfortunate skyscrapers in the distance. “I can only imagine what kind of civilization used to be here.”

“Hmm.”

“...Aren’t you going to say something?”

At this, the Blade finally turns to face Nia. “I was simply listening to what you had to say. Nothing more, nothing less.”

The Flesh Eater’s ears twitch. “Oh. I...okay. Well,” She clears her throat. “Have you seen Pyra anywhere? I need to talk to her.”

Brighid removes herself from the railing, then turns and points to a stop sign in the distance. “Turn left,” she says quietly, before resuming her previous position. Nia nods in silent understanding, then takes off down the road.

* * *

 

Mythra sits unnaturally still at the end of a dark alley, her golden tresses painted grey by the shadows hovering above her. The wind whistles eerily as it combs its whispy fingers through her hair, and she shivers.

Nia’s ears fall flat at the sight. Never has she seen the Aegis so miserable before now. She hesitates to approach her, afraid of upsetting her further. She especially looks like she doesn’t want to be bothered, and Nia knows better than to bother someone like Mythra.

With a dejected sigh, the Gormotti turns to leave, but stops short at the sound of her name, so low a whisper she almost doesn’t hear it.

She turns back toward the source. “...Mythra?”

The Aegis beckons her with a swift flick of her hand, her face still hidden behind her folded arms, tucked between her knees.

Slowly, Nia makes her way toward Mythra on careful footsteps. The blonde looks a lot worse up close.

“Nia,” she whispers again. “How’s Rex?”

The healer shifts anxiously. “Er… He’s fine. Actually, um… He’s what I came to talk to you about.”

Mythra snaps her head up instantly.

Nia continues. “There’s...something I need to tell you. Something that happened while you were gone.”

The Blade knits her eyebrows in concern. “...And that is?”

Nia sits down next to her. “He gave up. He was unconscious for two days, and when he finally woke up, the first thing he says is that he’s leaving.”

From there, the Flesh Eater tells the rest of the story. How Rex had realized that he wasn’t invincible, that he decided that Pyra would be better off without him, that she wouldn’t be hurt anymore, and that there was nothing more he could do. How she, Brighid, and eventually Poppi each made sure he was well aware that giving up wasn’t an option.

About halfway through her recounting the memory, Mythra switches to Pyra, and Nia thinks she can see tears forming in her eyes. The Aegis bites her lip anxiously, and her hands are clenched into tight fists.

Finally, Nia finishes, and there’s a moment of silence before Pyra inches closer to wrap her arms around her.

“Thank you, Nia,” she breathes. “For telling me.”

“No need to thank me,” the Gormotti replies. “You deserve to know.”

Pyra pulls away and brushes the tears from her eyes. “I’m going back to the camp,” she announces, standing up. “I need to speak to Rex.”

Nia nods in acknowledgment. “Right behind you. I should check up on everyone else’s wounds anyway.”

And with that, the two of them begin the walk back to camp, neither speaking as the wind whispers so loud that it’s almost deafening.

* * *

 The rest of the party has fallen asleep by the time they return, save Mòrag, who is keeping watch, and Brighid, who is tending to the fire. Pyra approaches Rex quietly, her small footsteps soft against the rugged asphalt.

She kneels next to her Driver. “Rex,” she whispers, gently tapping his cheek. He stirs slightly, and Pyra raises her voice.

“Rex,” she says at normal volume. This time, the boy’s eyes flutter open and he groans as he sits up.

“P...Pyra?” he mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Can I speak to you for a minute, Rex?”

The brunet yawns. “Sure. What is it?”

Pyra takes a seat next to him. “Well… Nia came and told me something earlier. About what happened after…” She fidgets with her hair momentarily. “After I left.”

Rex is caught off guard by this statement. He courses a hand through his hair anxiously. “Oh. Er… Go on.”

The Aegis turns to face him “Rex, you…” she begins, before taking a deep breath. “You weren’t really planning on... _giving up_ , were you?”

At this, Rex suddenly feels like he’s drowning in a pool of guilt. “Pyra, I…” He stops for a second, struggling to stay afloat. “Bloody hell, I’m _so sorry._  I didn’t… I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s okay,” his Blade reassures him, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad or anything. I just asked because...there’s something I need to tell you.”

The young teen stops. “What?”

“You remember what we said before, right? About why Mythra and I wanted to go to Elysium?”

Rex nods.

“Well, the truth is… What you said back in Tantal… We felt the same way.”

The salvager locks eyes with Pyra. “R-really?”

“Yes. I was so afraid...of what might happen if I stayed by your side. So I thought maybe you would be better off without me.”

Rex stops her before she can continue. “Pyra, you know that’s not true! If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

The redhead opens her mouth to object, but fails to find the right words.

Her Driver continues. “But even still, I… I want you around. You mean a lot to me.” He pauses. “I said yesterday that we were gonna make it through this together. I may have lost hope before, but I’m not giving up on you now.” He takes Pyra’s hand in his. “You’re more than just a weapon, Pyra; you’re a living being. A real person. You… You matter.” At this, he averts his eyes momentarily. “And not just to me, to everyone. But…” He looks back. “Especially to me.”

At last, Rex is silent, and Pyra finally regains the ability to speak.

“Rex?”

The boy in question combs his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling flustered. “Uhm… Y-yes?”

It seems he has good reason to, if the look in Pyra’s eyes is any indication. She gingerly brushes her fingers against his cheek, which causes his face to heat up. He freezes, eyes widened and lips slightly parted in surprise. His ability to react properly and move all but vanishes, leaving him with no choice but to wait and see what Pyra does. He trusts her, but this is a new level of affection; things don’t usually progress beyond holding hands and the occasional hug. Nevertheless, he can’t help but be mildly curious as to what his Blade’s intentions are.

He finds out seconds later when she inches forward to gently press their lips together. The kiss doesn’t last long, nor is it particularly passionate, but Rex finds himself enjoying it more than he thought he would.

Unbeknownst to them, Brighid and Nia are eyeing them with interest, but neither chooses to say anything. The latter simply smiles and suppresses a snicker as she leans against a sleeping Dromarch.

When Rex and Pyra separate, the Aegis immediately withdraws and avoids eye contact.

“Sorry…” she mutters, cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. “I-I should have asked before I-”

“N-no, it’s fine,” Rex cuts her off. “I uh…” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I kinda...liked it.”

The Aegis turns to face him again. “Uh...what?”

Rex’s blush gets deeper. “Er, nothing!” he waves his hands dismissively. “I just, well…”

The brunet considers his options. He can either take advantage of the situation to tell Pyra how he really feels about her, or can pretend that he somehow _doesn’t_ want to kiss her again.

 _To hell with it,_ Rex decides. _Architect knows when he’ll have another chance._

He reaches forward to tentatively tuck a piece of Pyra’s hair behind her ear. She gasps softly, her cheeks reddening, but she says nothing. Instead, she follows his lead by meeting him halfway with a second kiss.

This one is deeper than the last one, as both their hands have found their way into one another’s hair. Rex instinctively pulls Pyra closer, resting his hand on the small of her back while her grip on him tightens. This lasts for about half a minute before their lungs start to beg for air, forcing them to break the kiss. The two of them are content to stare in each other’s eyes until a sound brings them back to reality.

A soft and deliberate clap, which is joined by another seconds later. They look over to find that Brighid and Nia, each with their own smile, are silently congratulating them. Both Driver and Blade turn red in an instant, and both open their mouths to stutter out some sort of response, but neither is successful.

It seems the noise is enough to wake up Poppi from sleep mode, who in turn wakes her master. The two make their way over to join Brighid and Nia while wearing curious expressions. Neither Flesh Eater nor flame Blade provides an explanation, leaving the Nopon and artificial Blade to simply join in on the clapping session.

It’s Mòrag who finally demands to know what’s going on, after she returns from lookout to find half the party in unanimous applause.

“What, might I ask, is going on here?”

Brighid turns to her Driver. “Ah, Lady Morag. It seems Rex and Pyra have finally managed to express their feelings toward one another. We were simply commemorating such an occasion.”

Mòrag nods. “I see. Well,” she turns toward the deeply flustered couple. “Congratulations on your, er, discovery.”

By this point, Zeke and Pandoria are starting to wake, their peaceful sleep disturbed by all the noise. Pandoria groans and lifts her head from Zeke’s chest.

“What’s going on…?” she mumbles, adjusting her glasses and hat.

Nia takes the initiative and makes her way to Zeke and Pandoria’s side of the camp before kneeling down to whisper in her ear. A few seconds pass, and Padoria’s face lights up to match the lightbulbs on her shoulders.

She turns to the side. “My Prince, wake up!” she whispers.

Zeke shuffles in his sleep beside her.

“ _Zeke_!” the Blade calls, a little louder this time. She taps him on his cheek, sending the smallest shock of electricity through her fingers.

At this, the Tantalese prince jolts awake, looking about wildly. “Huh?! What did I miss?!”

“Uh, everything,” Pandoria explains, an impish grin on her face. “You’ll never guess what just happened.”

Zeke sits up. “Oho! Details, Pandy, details.”

She leans in to whisper into his ear, just as Nia did for her. His reaction reflects that of his Blade, but after a moment, he furrows his eyebrows as a small frown tugs at his lips.

He stands, making his way across the camp to stand in front of Rex and Pyra.

“How terribly inconsiderate,” he begins, one hand on his hip and the other fidgeting with his eyepatch. “I wait for what feels like an eternity for this glorious moment, and when it finally happens, I’m not even able to witness it. I’m disappointed, honestly.” He shakes his head. “Quite tragic, wouldn’t you say, Pandy?”

The Blade in question joins her Driver, striking a pose. “Most unfortunate.”

Rex can only hide his face in his hands while Pyra’s burns so hot it rivals that of her fire. At least they finally managed to be honest with each other. They’d finally confessed to one another about something that had been plaguing both their minds for a while now; sealing it with a kiss was just an added bonus.

All things considered, it could have gone worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts for four months smh


End file.
